<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We will Talk More in the Morning by Karl_writes_sometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844685">We will Talk More in the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Karl_writes_sometimes'>Karl_writes_sometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Implied Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, scream fortress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Karl_writes_sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We will Talk More in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shut up!” Snarled Second for no apparent reason.</p><p>“I didn’t say anyzhing.” Ludwig mumbled groggily after being awoken from his somewhat peaceful and pleasantly dreamless sleep.</p><p>If Second heard which was very unlikely, he didn’t show any sign of it, only continuing to grumble and on occasion whine like he was fighting something or even sounding as if he were afraid.</p><p>Ludwig realized he was having another one of his nightmares and shook him awake and like always Second reacted with defensiveness.</p><p>“Stop touching me!” He growled as he swatted Ludwig’s hand away.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do zhat no matter vhat.” He said somewhat calmly with an undertone of annoyance.</p><p>“You know vhat I mean klugscheißer!” He spat as he rolled up some in the blankets and tried to calm himself after his unpleasant dream.</p><p>“Ja I know dummkopf.” Ludwig sighed and laid his hand by his own side. He waited for another hostile response except he didn’t receive one, but instead he felt trembling come from his other side he began to worry a little, “Is everyzhing alright overzhere?”</p><p>“I am fine.” He grumbled and sniffled while internally wishing he could turn away from Ludwig just for one moment.</p><p>“You don’t sound fine.” </p><p>“Vell I am! Now shut your mouth before I do it for you!” His hostility was the only thing keeping himself from bursting into tears.</p><p>“I know better zhan zhat,” Ludwig spoke calmly with a hint of kindness before giving him a pat on the shoulder, “You can tell me anyzhing, ve share a body, und I von’t get angry, nothing can make me feel zhat vay anymore.” The words that came out of Second’s mouth certainly didn’t make him upset, however they were surprising.</p><p>He sniffled and finally broke into tears, “I miss Misha.” He sobbed and buried his half of the face into a pillow. Although the words were muffled Ludwig could still make them out, “In m-my dream he vas zh-zhere and u-usually my dreams and me-memories of him are s-so good, but zhis time he v-vas yelling at me. I didn’t m-mean to ruin everyzhing for you- I never v-vanted to be created.” He cried and shook so hard Ludwig could feel his own side of the body trembling.</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry… I miss him too.” He murmured sadly while still keeping an air of calmness to himself.</p><p>“Can v-ve see him?” Second’s sobbing died down a little.</p><p>“You know very well zhat we cannot do zhat… not now.” He pet Second’s hair in an attempt to bring him some comfort, still it wasn’t enough. </p><p>Second switched right back to sobbing and on occasion he would cry out like a wounded animal, soon Ludwig had to cover up their mouth so he wouldn’t attract unwanted attention. Second didn’t even put up a fight, he only cried and shook uncontrollably until he lost all of his remaining strength. Ludwig relinquished his control and let him get in any position that made him the most comfortable which to his relief was lying flat on their back. He was slightly surprised when he felt Second wrapping his arm around him. It was the only thing that could be considered a hug he had received in such a long time so he decided it was only fair to return one by wrapping his own arm around Second’s side who relaxed completely into the embrace.</p><p>“D-danke.” He sniffled.</p><p>“You are very velcome, now try to get some rest.” </p><p>“Ja I v-vill try.” Tears still leaked from his eye and he was still very upset so he figured he wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight or it would take awhile before he could.</p><p>Ludwig sighed as he shut his eyes, he was slightly disappointed that he would be the next to have a dream that would most likely not be pleasant so he might as well get it over with as soon as possible, but as he drifted off he was awoken by his other side hiccing and sobbing once more. His eye flickered back open, “Vhat is it now?” He did his best to not sound annoyed, Second was rarely like this and he didn’t want to hurt him and make his mental state even worse, however he himself was extremely tired.</p><p>“I d-don’t know,” He cried as he increased his grip onto Ludwig’s side, “I-I am not f-feeling vell.”</p><p>“Zhat’s natural.” He yawned and dozed off a bit.</p><p>“Vhatever you d-don’t c-care.” Second grumbled harshly despide his sadness. </p><p>“I do care very much,” He mumbled drowsily, “I am simply very tired so please try to sleep and if you can’t,” He paused to yawn, “Please let me do so and ve can talk more in zhe morning.”</p><p>“Promise?” He perked up a little since he knew Ludwig was always true to his word no matter what mental state he was in.</p><p>“Ja I promise.” He dozed off completely leaving Second alone with his thoughts.</p><p>They were awful, terrible things he had never done replayed with warped memories that should be happy. He shut his eye tightly in an attempt to block them out while still keeping himself quiet for Ludwig’s sake and slowly his brain began to slow its pace with the intrusive thoughts until they finally petered out. It was incredibly relieving so his face relaxed and he managed to get some rest for the remainder of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a lack of Second Opinion so I had to write this and I might do something more with this later idk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>